


Just another night

by Thelienna



Category: A Land Fit for Heroes - Richard Morgan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelienna/pseuds/Thelienna
Summary: Set in between the Cold Commands and the Dark Defiles. Just a simple night Noy and Gil spent together after yet another boooooring dinner with the expeditionary sponsors.No spoilers for the Dark Defiles.I hope you find it interesting!
Relationships: Ringil Eskiath/Noyal Rakan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Just another night

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this fandom is so smally represented here... and there's only one Noy/Gil pairing that I found so I wanted to write something about them. They deserved more time together.
> 
> Enjoy reading it and feel free to comment any observations you had or if you have maybe... any requests.

Being bored was an understatement concerning how Ringil felt while he listened to the chatting that went around the table. He was somewhat busy nodding his agreement to another tale about his maternal, noble ancestry Mahmal Shanta was currently entertaining the other guests with. He knew it was important so that he would be more acknowledged by these Yhelteth moneybags, but the story was utter horseshit and he knew it. He caught Archeth's gaze of slight reprimand from the other side of the table and he sat a little more straight backed in his chair, stifling his yawn. Shanta was polishing his ancestry right now after all... 

Soon the talking turned to the more usual topics of flattery and empty gestures as it always did after the second hour of a meeting like this. Pleasant dinner topics like the glory of the Empire, the Emperor and the Imperial Charter surfaced and at the third speech about His Radiance's munificent wisdom and insight about this or that Gil caught Archeth struggling with her yawn in the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly and took another deep gulp of his wine as he subdued the laugh that wanted to escape him. These dinners were necessary, tedious evils in his life these days though he made sure to attend each. 

That might had had something to do with the man he was holding eye contact with at the moment. Noyal Rakan, young Captain of the Throne Eternal. Providing a very pleasurable nightly pursuit for him - appropriate compensation after each of these boring banquets that he looked forward to and made him want to behave quite much better than he would have without it. He smiled at Noy briefly and drank out the rest of the wine from his glass, setting it down on the table. He answered politely to another question Nethena Gral threw at him and he let his glass be filled again with wine. He couldn't leave just now, but the banquet would end sooner or later... Gil's mind was halfway in the future and he felt warmth pooling low in his belly at his thoughts. He ignored it and after catching Rakan's glance again and holding it tenderly for a few moments to make it not that suspicious he relaxed back into the social chit-chatting that went around in the room, concentrating back on the work to be done here once more.

* - * - *   
The moment he heard the door to his room being opened he turned on his heel, facing away from the window to watch the man slipping inside and closing and locking the door behind himself. Gil nodded at Noy and turned back to the window, watching the Yhelteth capital sprawled till the horizon below. Noyal Rakan soon joined him there, standing half a feet to his right, close but not impossibly so.

"What made you so lost in thought if I may ask, my Lord?" The young Captain asked softly, his words in Tethanne sounding still a bit exotic to Gil who just sighed at the question and kept his gaze on the city below. He shook his slightly as he tried to clear his thoughts of the night and slight drunkenness that was still working inside of him. After a minute or two of silence he turned to face Rakan, a small smile playing on his lips as he studied the very handsome face before his eyes. 

"These banquets are. They are giving me a headache." He chose to give the shortest answer because right now he had fucking no reason to talk. Right now he wanted to act on his desires and the half smile Rakan gave him was enough of an invitation for him to take a small step closer to him and bridge the gap between them by pulling Rakan to himself, sealing his lips on the Captain's softly at first. Their kiss turned heated within moments and Gil was glad to feel Rakan moving with him, not quite following his lead always but being just as fierce and eager after a minute or two as the older man was in their kiss. 

Of course just kissing was never enough, never an option in itself. Ringil guided Rakan to the closest wall, pressing his lover against it claiming the younger man's mouth with a deep sweep of his tongue. Rakan made a sound akin to a gasped moan and he felt himself grin into his lover's mouth in triumph. He felt glad knowing the Captain wanted this just as much as he himself did and it always made him happy to see the Throne Eternal's gaze fill with lust the way it did at that moment too. He pushed his crotch against Rakan's slowly at first, grinding against his lover's erection and he got another moan as a reward, this one a bit louder. 

"M-my Lord... please let me..." the young soldier in his arms said and he felt Rakan's fingers opening up the laces of his trousers, expertly stroking his erection through the underwear he wore. Gil knew exactly what Rakan had in mind and he took a step back, giving him the space he needed. The Captain went down to his knees before him and he made quick work of both the trousers and underwear, letting them drop to the ground, pooling around Ringil's ankles. 

"Noy. Before you start. Call me Gil. No 'my Lord' or such. Just Gil. I am not a Lord while I'm bedding you." He said honestly, knowing he wouldn't get what he asked for - at least he wouldn't get it for long. He told this Noyal each night and the Throne Eternal nodded his understanding just like this every time. He didn't have much time to ponder on the matter though as a wet tongue licked at his shaft expertly, gently stroking the vein on the underside and then velvet lips were on him, sucking the head of his cock gently. Ringil moaned softly and he pushed a hand into Rakan's hair, stroking the soft locks before twisting his hand into a fist as the younger man took him into his mouth fully, making him moan at the fantastic feeling of that warm cavern all around his erection. 

Gil didn't let the blowjob last for too long, he had other plans for the night. After a few more licks and soft kisses he gently pulled Noyal off his cock, guiding him to his bed, making him sit on the edge. He stepped out of his own clothes and pulled the remaining garments down too, leaving them on the floor in an abstract heap. He then went to help Rakan undress and soon they were both naked, their clothes tangled on the floor just as they were tangled in each other. They traded some kisses on the lips and then Gil set to do his business. He took a nipple into his mouth and he gently twirled it with his tongue, nudging the little nub into being erect. He gave the other one the same treatment and then he kissed his way down the taut, muscular abdomen to his destination. 

Gil took the cock into his mouth with a move he had perfected through the duration of many years, flicking his tongue under it, taking the head deep into his throat, nuzzling Rakan's pubic hair with his nose. He started sucking and doing other wonders to the cock in his mouth, intent to make his lover come like this. Noyal was still young, he had a lot more in himself when it come to fucking than Ringil had even if it - to some extent - hurt to admit. So he wanted to make sure his lover felt as amazing as it was possible for him, keeping in mind that his refractory period was still pretty quick. 

"G-Gil..." Rakan moaned into his forearm as he came, trying to muffle his sounds of pleasure, not wanting to draw any attention to their illicit activities. Gil took his time licking around Noy's cock after he gulped down all his lover's cock. He was gentle as he cleaned his lover's manhood with his tongue, knowing how much Rakan appreciated this whenever he did it. He was rewarded with tender strokes of fingers in his hair, on his cheek as his lover caressed him while he came down from his orgasm. 

When he was finished Ringil climbed up onto the bed and laid down on his side behind Rakan, pulling his lover to his chest, spooning him as he cuddled him close. He traced abstract patterns onto the sides and abdomen of the Captain, marveling at the firm, strong muscle hiding under smooth skin. His lover was a warrior and it showed whenever they were together, in and outside the bedroom they so often shared in the dead of the night when everyone was either sleeping or looking elsewhere. 

After little more than quarter of an hour of slow kisses, soft words and caresses Gil felt his lover's cock stir again and he felt a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. He gave Rakan's length a few careful, slow strokes and he felt the cock in his hand, under his palm filling up again, getting erect fully within the next minute. He gently bit down on Rakan's neck and then he got onto a new position, kneeling between the Captain's spread legs. He grinned down at him, offering a few fingers that the younger man took into his mouth eagerly and suckled on them lustfully. It felt so good Ringil questioned his own judgement about the blowjob he not that long ago ended before it could really heat up. Maybe next time...

When he felt that his fingers were wet enough he gently pulled them out of Rakan's mouth, going on with his business. His free hand was gently stroking Noyal's erection as he circled the arsehole before him with a finger, coaxing the muscles there to loosen up. He soon started slipping that first finger inside, watching Noyal for any sign of pain or discomfort. He was well aware of what it felt like to be the one taking. With how regularly they found time these past months to indulge in these activities made Rakan a lot more looser than he was at the beginning though and soon Gil was inserting a second finger, scissoring them inside to help the Throne Eternal under him loosen some more. 

Gil's smirk widened when he saw the sweet reaction and heard the broken moan Noy made under him when he found and gently pressed on that special spot inside him. Not long after that a third finger was added and while he was still working on opening his lover up, he spat onto the other hand he took away from Rakan's swollen prick and started coating his own cock with it, preparing himself too for what was to come. He hit the spot his lover loved the best two more times and after some more scissoring he pulled his fingers gently out - the act awarded him with a grunt of distress and excitement. 

He grinned down at Rakan and pressed the tip of his cock gently against his lover's entrance, slowly grinding against it, slipping it in just the slightest. He held Rakan's intense, lust-filled gaze all the while as he sank into him, into the inviting warmth between the Captain's widely spread, muscular legs. Once he bottomed out, he leaned forward and pecked Noyal's lips sweetly but it turned into a heated, passionate kiss as the Throne Eternal pulled him close by his hair, arched his back to fit more completely against his form, bit his lower lip and moaned into his mouth. 

From then on it was all a hot, wild act of desire as he fucked Rakan, deeply and slowly or quickly or just shallowly, perfectly tuned by now to his lover's signs, knowing what to do and when to make Noy moan and keen and beg and what to do to push himself closer and closer to that high they both craved. As always it didn't take long and soon they were clawing at each other, sweaty and panting in the throes of pleasure, chasing their orgasms, the heat of it all nearly unbearable. Rakan came first with a broken sob of 'Gil' and the sound of it brought about Ringil's end too. 

They lay tangled in each other's arms after Ringil gently pulled out, trading a few sweet kisses as they slowly calmed down. They did not bother to clean themselves up, they both felt too tired for that and laying in each other's arms was a lot better than doing anything anyway. Ringil pulled a heavy, warm blanket over them and he nuzzled comfortably into the crook of Rakan's neck. The half-asleep Throne Eternal captain only made a small, satisfied grunt from deep in his throat. 

"Good night, Noy." Ringil mumbled sleepily, an ache of gratitude in his chest for all that happened so far between them. It was such a nice change to know that as always, he would wake up the next morning to find Noy still in his arms, still laying beside himself. It was nice to know that someone finally cared.


End file.
